Il Ristorante Dal Mare
by captured-stars-22
Summary: Edward meets Bella and her friends at the mall, and asks them to dinner with his brothers. Really cute, long chapters, unfinished.
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

_She was beautiful. No, not beautiful, there weren't words enough to describe her allure. She had the most beautiful hair I had ever seen: dark umber brown with a red sheen and faint coffee streaks that flowed down to the small of her back, and those eyes, oh, those eyes. She had huge, chocolate brown eyes that I could just drown in. And her name. The way it rolled off my tongue, it just felt right. Bella,_ I thought.

She had two girls flanking her sides. Both were beautiful, and I knew they would be perfect for my brothers, Jasper and Emmett. The blonde for Emmett, the black for Jasper. Yes, they were beautiful, but neither could compare to my Bella. _Shut UP, Edward! You don't even know the girl! She is NOT yours. You're lucky her companions mentioned her name, in the least!_ I scolded myself. I had to talk to her. I wanted her, but not in the way I wanted other girls. They were my version of a girls' 'boy-toy'. But this, this Bella, I wanted her in a different way. I felt this special, connection, to her, but I just couldn't even begin to understand, let alone explain, it. I watched as she and her friends sat down in seats near to me. I heard them talk, and then her two companions stood and walked to the Tim Horton's on the other side of the mall food court. She took a phone out of her pocket to read a text and giggled, looking at her two retreating friends. I figured, _Darn it, she's probably taken. She's beautiful and obviously reading a text from her lover. Well, I'm screwed._

Then, the beautiful girl looked at me with those eyes. She stared into mine, and I swear she could see my soul. That's when her friends approached her table with their food and she blushed and looked at the table, hiding her face with a veil of deep auburn hair. _That blush, she's absolutely amazing._ She looked up at them as I heard her friends laughing happily, a tinkling one from the short sprite-like one, and a sweet giggly one from the tall blonde. They said there was a really hot guy that was staring at her, and she should go talk to him, and she just blushed deeper and looked down again.

'That's okay, I think I found somebody,' I heard her mumble.

I caught her glancing at me from the corner of her eye through her hair as she said this, and I quickly looked away. _Why did she look at me that way? I sipped my french vanilla mochaccino, trying to pretend I wasn't glancing at her every three seconds._

'Where?!' I heard her friends ask excitedly, but I didn't dare look their way.

'Uh....' I heard from Bella.

'Bella, come ON. You can't keep it from us forever. You know we'll find out.' I heard the sprite say.

'Alice, please. He's over... there.' Bella said.

_Ah, so the pixie one is Alice. Interesting. _I figured she probably moved her head or pointed at me, because suddenly, out of my peripheral vision, I saw Alice and the blonde girl look my way. I mentally cheered as I realized she meant me.

'Oh-em-gee!! That's the guy that was staring at you, Bella. Oh-em-gee. You just have to go talk to him.' The blonde said loudly.

'Not so loud, Rose! He'll hear you!' Alice hissed.

'I know that he was staring at me, I didn't think that he was who you guys meant!' Bella hissed under her breath.

_And so we have Rose. Bella, Alice, and Rose. Hmm, well if Bella seems to like me, maybe I should go talk to her?_ I glanced over at Bella and her friends to see her staring at me. Her eyes locked on mine and I couldn't look away. She had me trapped in her eyes, and I didn't want to look away.

BPOV

'Not so loud, Rose! He'll hear you!' Alice hissed at Rosalie. I spun to look at the beautiful bronze-haired boy, to find him turning to look at me again.

_Omg. Does he like, like me or something? Please say he does. He has the most amazing eyes. Emerald green, my favorite color in a guy's eyes. Wait, why would he like a plain-Jane like me? He couldn't. _The smile fell from my face and I blushed and turned away.

EPOV

_No, wait!_ I wanted to say it, but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. _Why did she just look away? Did I do something? Dang it, Edward! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Well, what can go worse? Might as well leave, or go talk to her._ I forced myself to look away and walk toward the trash bin to my left. I dropped my empty cup into the bin, shoved my hands into my pockets, and started to the doors, then pushed myself to turn around and walk toward the girls. I took my hands out of my pockets, as to make a good impression. Slumping and hands in the pockets did not make a very good first impression. I looked up and saw the girls looking at me, astonished that I would even approach them. _Why are the so surprised I'm approaching them?_

'Hello ladies. I could help but hear you talking. My name is Edward. Edward Cullen. You must be Bella.'

I couldn't believe I just talked to Bella. I think I might hyperventilate. _Keep your cool, Cullen._ Calm down. I managed to keep a straight face, instead of getting all bug eyed as she replied to me, blushing all the while.

'Yea, I'm Bella, but how did you know my name? Oh, and this is Alice and Rosalie,' she motioned toward the other two girls.

'Oh, I already know who you all are. These two spoke loud enough for me to hear everything, and I overheard all your names.'

'Oh,' Bella said, and looked down at the table.

'Bella, I was wondering, would you and your delightful friends like to go to dinner with my two brothers and myself? I know my brother Emmett would fall for Rosalie quickly, as would Jasper for Alice. And I think we all know about myself.' I said quickly, the last part running together.

Bella looked up at me, startled.

'Uh, what do you think, guys? Would you like to go with uh, Edward, and his brothers to dinner?' She asked with wide, brown eyes.

BPOV

My friends snapped out of their state of alternating of staring open-mouthed at Edward and myself long enough to reply to my question.

'What? Oh yea, sure. Whatever Bella,' They said in surprise.

Alice and Rosalie had these huge smiles plastered on their faces, and I couldn't help but smile as well. I looked up at Edward, who was grinning at the girls.

'Well, uh, I guess we will.' I told Edward.

Edward's face lit up. I could tell he was really happy that we were coming. He went to turn to walk away, but I stopped him.

'Uh, Edward?' I loved how his name tasted on my tongue. It was like his name belonged there.

'When, and where?'

'Oh, yea. Right. Uh, well, what's your phone number, we will come pick you ladies up at say, six tonight sound fine?' He asked hopefully.

'Yea, that sounds great! I can't wait. Uh, here's my number, so just call me when you want to pick us up, and I'll give you directions.' I replied, looking around for paper to write my number on. When I didn't find one, he offered his hand.

'Just write it here. it's fine. And this way, I can't lose it,' He winked at me.

I scribbled my number on his hand in my bright blue pen. I capped the pen just as he finished reading the number and started to speak, taking the pen and my hand, writing something on it.

'Well, I guess we will see you lovely ladies then.' He turned to go, then added,

'Oh, and dress up a little, and not too much, Alice. I can tell you're one for fashion.'

With that, he walked away, out the doors and into the parking lot.

APOV

The silence after he left was killing me, so I decided to break it.

'Um, was that all, like, real?' I asked with wide eyes.

'Bella, what did he write on your hand, Bella? What'd he write?!' Rose squealed.

She was starting to sound more and more like me every day.

'"Five five eight, seven six three nine,"' Bella read off.

His number. But we could tell there was more by the look on her face.

'What is it Bells? What did he write?!' I pressed.

'Um, nothing, nothing,' Bella said, looking up from her hand. She fisted her hand as we glared at her.

'OMG! We have to go get ready! It's already four, and it'll take us half and hour to get home!' Rosalie burst.

'Not with me driving. It'll only take twenty minutes with me at the wheel. Lets go!' I jumped up and grabbed my purse and phone and one of their hands, pulling them along with me. We exited the mall to see Edward drive past to leave the mall in a silver Volvo.

EPOV

_Yes!! I did it! talked to her! And now, we're going to dinner! Well, with the guys and her friends, but still! _I was ecstatic. I had landed a date with the most beautiful girl on Earth. I just sat in the Volvo for a few minutes, replaying the last ten minutes behind closed lids. Then I started the car and pulled out to leave the mall. As I passed the doors I exited, I saw the girls leave and watch as I drove by. I winked at Bella, knowing she had read what was on her hand. I had written my number and then, 'See you then Bella! I can't wait either,' and a little rose beside it. It was simple, but I knew she would appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

APOV

I sped the way home, passing through two red lights, and rolling stops at six stop signs. _Good thing the po-po weren't out tonight._ I thought to myself. On the way, I thought about the outfits I would put Rose, Bella and myself in. They were supposed to to be dressy, but casual, but had to be classy too. We arrived at our house and I rushed into it, calling the girls to me. I knew what to put Bella in.

BPOV

I didn't mind them doing Bella Barbie on me tonight. I had a date with Edward. yea, it was with Rose, Alice, and his brothers, but he was my date, they were Rose and Alice's. Alice had put me into a deep blue v-neck top with little sequins hanging around the neckline. It was slack near the bottom, making it ruffle with the excess material. It also had a think black belt around it under the bust-line. She let me wear my favorite black capris with it, because it looked so good. She also put me, smartly, in navy blue ballet flats, seeing how clumsy I am. She put on me a silver heart-shaped outline necklace with a small opal offset inside it at the top right, matching dangle earrings in my front hole, silver and opal studs in my second holes, and plain silver studs in the back, and a silver and white-gold opal ring on my right hand. She topped it off with three different sized thick silver bangles on my left wrist.

'Oh, thank you Alice! I love it!' I squealed and hugged Alice.

She wagged her finger at me.

'Oh, you're not done yet, we still have to do your hair and makeup!'

For once, I didn't mind. I plopped down on my stool in front of my mahogany vanity to let them finish. Alice applied black eyeliner and mascara to my eyes and white eyeshadow, while Rose straightened my hair and then curled it into big, thick ringlets. At last, they were done and they fixed up their own makeup and hair. Rose wore and identical shirt to mine, but in a deep, wine red, and Alice a pale green shirt of the same. While I wore black jean capris, Rose wore a dark jean miniskirt, and Alice light blue jean capris. By now, it was 5:55 pm. I glanced at the retro clock on my wall and saw the time.

'It's five fifty-five guys, make a wish!' I sputtered.

EPOV

I got home and told the guys about the girls I met in the mall, and how we were going out with them tonight. Emmett asked what their names were, but when I told him about Alice and Rosalie, his face paled.

'Does Rosalie have long blonde hair, and is really tall, and Alice really small with black spiky hair and a tinkling laugh?' He asked with big scared eyes, covering his sacred parts.

'Uh, yea, how did you know?'

Jasper burst out laughing, and Emmett just paled even more. I wondered why they were laughing, so I asked them. Jasper tried to reply, but couldn't get it out between laughs, so Emmett tried.

'She used to work at Wal-Mart. I made her mad and she kicked me. Really hard. There.'

I couldn't help it; I laughed. Hard. I couldn't stop. After ten minutes of laughing, we piled into Emmett's big red Jeep and drove to the girls' home. We didn't stop laughing to whole way.

BPOV

We all closed our eyes and made our wishes, then headed downstairs. Just as Alice, the last one down the steps, hit the downstairs floor, there was a soft knock on our front door. We all squealed quietly and jumped up and down. Rosalie's wine red heels clicked on the floor behind me, and Alice and I just padded along in my navy and her pale green flats. We got to the door and opened it to find Edward and a huge muscular guy and a tall blonde guy with him. He pointed to the big one and said, 'Ladies, this is my younger brother, Emmett, and this,' He stifled a laugh and pointed to the blonde, 'is—'

'Jasper,' Alice breathed.

Edward laughed, 'Yes, this is Jasper.'

Rose's eyes got real big, and she looked kinda mad, and Emmett just stood there, looking really scared. They looked like they recognized each other, and Emmett did look kinda familiar to Alice and me. Then we remembered. Walt-Mart.

'Ladies, our ride for the evening,' Edward pointed to a big bright red Jeep in the driveway, snapping us out of our memories.

Rose went nuts. She loved cars, especially Jeeps. But this wasn't just any Jeep. It was HUGE. It had chrome bumpers and spinners on the wheels, a roll cage, a bush bar grille protector, heavy duty fog lights, and was entirely custom built. Rose walked around the whole Jeep checking it out, looking at every single side and place.

RPOV

'Whose is this?!' I asked.

'Emmett's,' Jasper said.

Without thinking, I ran up to Emmett and gave him a big hug. Whoops. He jumped away from me, and wouldn't come near me until I assured him that the Wal-Mart incident would happen twice.

'This is so cool!' I said, when Emmett finally got over it and everyone stopped laughing.

'Okay Rose, lets just ride in it, instead of freaking out over it,' Bella laughed.

'Fine,' I huffed.

APOV

We all climbed into the huge Jeep, and it was surprisingly roomy. I ended up sitting by Rose in the back, with Emmett on her left, and Edward driving with Jasper by the window and Bella sitting between them. I talked to Jasper the whole ride. Finally Rose asked Emmett,

'Hey, where are we going anyways, Emmett?'

'Oh, somewhere.'

No one would tell us, no matter how much I tried to get it out of even Emmett, since he seemed the most persuadable. I could tell he had a thing for Rose, just by the way he looked at her, and how he had his arm around her shoulders, supposedly to 'give her more room'. That was good, she really liked him too, I could tell.

Half and hour later, we ended up at the Il Ristorante Dal Mare. I knew enough Italian to know it read The Restaurant By The Sea. We looked to our left to see a beautiful moon shining on the open ocean. It was absolutely stunning. I shivered in amazement, and Jasper took it as cold and draped his warm leather jacket over my shoulders. I smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I could stand like this for hours.


End file.
